


Of Kings, Consorts, and Advisors

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Beta but we still die like Garrosh, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Massage, Post BFA, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: In which Wrathion tries to relax Anduin and accidentally talks about his feelings.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Of Kings, Consorts, and Advisors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a Bad Time with the prepatch so I'm writing fic to scratch the WoW itch.

"I can hear you slinking around, you know," sighed Anduin from his desk. "You aren't as subtle as you'd like to think you are." 

"Guilty as charged," Wrathion replied, leaning against the doorframe. 

"What are you scheming over there, Wrathion?" Anduin's voice was tired, and it was obvious to anyone just how exhausted he was. 

"Me? Scheme? I would never!" Wrathion was indignant. "Now I have been known to plot, ruminate, maybe even plan--" 

"Please, it's late and I don't have time for this right now." Anduin didn't look up as he addressed Wrathion. "I have work to do, not that I'd expect you to understand that." 

His second sentence came out harsher than he intended, but Wrathion wasn't offended, knowing it was said in stress. 

He walked towards Anduin, standing behind his chair and reading over his shoulder. 

"I can see why you'd think that," Wrathion quipped, moving to untie the blue ribbon keeping Anduin's hair back. "I am your advisor, and even though I offer advice all day, you never seem to hear me." 

Anduin grumbled as his hair fell into his face, finally looking toward the man behind him. 

"Then tell me something worth hearing. I grow weary of politics and war."

The dragon pondered for a moment, running his fingers through Anduin's hair. His hands wandered to his shoulders, gently massaging the tight knots there. 

"Are you asking for advice, my king?" Wrathion smirked as Anduin leaned into his touch. "Because I, for one, recommend a good night's sleep." 

"I still have so much work to do." 

"You've been staring at that map for the past ten minutes!" Wrathion exclaimed. "At this rate, you'll discover another island!" 

Anduin groaned at the thought. New islands meant new factions, new factions complicated politics; it made his shoulders tense just thinking about it. 

"Was it something I said?" The question came out innocently, but Anduin could hear the teasing in it. "I merely suggested that you could be the next great cartographer-slash-diplomat, assuming that the island's population isn't unfriendly, and that the climate is manageable." 

Anduin shot him a pained look, the patience of a benevolent king cracking as Wrathion opened his mouth to describe more of this hell. 

"You know, I used to wonder what kinds of thoughts go through your head," the king interrupted, standing and gently placing a hand on Wrathion's cheek. "Now I think I regret asking you to open your mouth." 

"I can change your mind about that," he replied in a hushed tone, pulling Anduin closer with an arm around his waist. 

Anduin rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile from forming. "There's not a suave bone in that body, is there?" 

"Perhaps not," was Wrathion's only defense. 

Anduin brushed his fingers against Wrathion's chin, tilting his face up until their lips met. He felt the dragon's arms tighten around his waist, and he relaxed for what felt like the first time that week. 

"You seem stressed, my king." Wrathion broke the kiss first, still close enough for their lips to brush against each other. "Shall I help you with that?" 

"Mm…" It was easy for Anduin to lose himself in Wrathion; the way his crimson eyes shimmered with mischief, the slight upward tilt of his mouth like he was in on a joke no one else had heard, even the fire simmering inside of him was intoxicating. 

Somewhat regretfully, Anduin pulled himself away from the other man's lips, nuzzling into his neck instead. Wrathion was unnaturally warm, but it didn't bother Anduin. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Wrathion chuckled. "Sit down, let me take care of you." 

He led the taller man to the bed, easing him down and sitting behind him. 

"Will you take your shirt off for me?" Wrathion asked, his voice low. 

"I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me," Anduin pouted, his kingly persona completely gone. 

"Of course, how rude of me." He reached around Anduin, nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, leaving it neatly folded at the foot of the bed. 

From the pocket of his own coat, Wrathion retrieved a small vial of Peacebloom-scented oil. As he removed the cork, he caught the attention of the other man. 

"You planned this, didn't you?" Anduin accused, eyeing the bottle. 

"I never do anything without a plan," Wrathion replied casually. "My other pocket holds a similar item imperative to a very different plan." 

Anduin's face colored slightly as he shook his head. "You are by far the randiest dragon I've ever met." 

"Oh? How many randy dragons do you associate with?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" 

Anduin felt the scratch of Wrathion's beard on his shoulder, and even though he couldn't quite see it, he could practically hear the smirk on the dragon's face. 

"I would, actually. You should tell me all about it sometime." 

Anduin pulled away slightly from that Light-forsaken grin, glaring at Wrathion. "Weren't you trying to relax me?" 

"My apologies, Anduin." 

Behind him, Anduin heard liquid being poured, and felt a long, warm breath on his back. He leaned back into Wrathion's warm, lightly oiled hands, letting him rub away the weeks worth of tension. 

Practiced fingers traced across his back and shoulders, digging into the tough knots with just the right amount of pressure; Anduin felt like he was melting in the best way. 

"You should really let me do this more often," scolded Wrathion. "It would do you some good to be less tense." 

"Yes, well…" The sentence faded into a groan as Wrathion worked a particularly tough spot. "...I suppose I could get used to this." 

The other man chuckled quietly, diligently working at Anduin's shoulders for the better part of an hour. The dragon wondered to himself just how much stress one human could hold, then decided he didn't want to know when Anduin was the human in question. 

"Mm, no more, my shoulders feel like jelly." 

"I shall take that as a compliment," Wrathion said, his hands sliding around Anduin's waist. 

"You're very charming when you want to be." 

"Nonsense," he bragged, "I'm always charming." 

Anduin waved a hand dismissively. "You don't need to be charming for me. I think you're wonderful regardless." 

"I'm glad you think that." Wrathion's voice was suddenly bitter. "I must admit, I'll be saddened when this ends." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anduin moved to sit next to him, frowning in concern. 

He grimaced, as if explaining the issue would cause him physical pain. "I shouldn't waste your time with this, my king." 

"I'll decide what's a waste of my time, advisor." He took an authoritative, almost mocking, tone. 

Oh, how Anduin hated when Wrathion dismissed his own feelings. 

"Have I mentioned how much I enjoy it when you take that tone with me?" The glare he received in response was scathing; Wrathion's wouldn't be deflecting with dirty statements today. 

"It's going to be time for you to pick a consort soon, Anduin." 

Anduin knew where this was going. He opened his mouth to speak, but Wrathion held up a hand. 

"Personal feelings aside, I am not suited to fill that role. Eventually, our relationship will become merely professional, and it'll be a wonder if we even see each other in passing." 

Anduin crossed his arms. "That's an awfully bold prediction, Wrathion." 

"Is it?" His eyes widened, as if he was explaining the most obvious thing in the world. "Your people would never accept me, and they have good reason not to." 

"I don't like how prepared you were for this conversation. How often have you thought about this?"

"Trival. What matters is whether or not you're actually hearing me. Tell me, King Wrynn, do you hear me when I say I'm no good for you?" 

Over the years, Anduin had grown somewhat resilient to Wrathion's many forms of annoyance, but the way he spoke now, sure and confident like he wasn't actively insulting himself, made Anduin's brow twitch. 

"How could you say something like that?" 

"With ease." Wrathion's voice was level compared to Anduin's. "Half of your kingdom believes that I'm under N'zoth's influence-- despite being the one to strike the killing blow! Surely, that's an obvious sign that I should stay away." 

"Enough!" Anduin threw his hands in the air, causing Wrathion to abruptly lean away. "You prefaced this conversation with 'personal feelings aside', but that's simply not possible when choosing a consort." 

He took a breath, trying and failing to maintain his composure. 

"Would you truly see me unhappy for the sake of a kingdom you don't care about?" His voice shook, much quieter than before.   
"Locked away in the keep, married to some noblewoman picked for me by my advisors? I wonder, would you be one of the ones to decide my fate?" 

"I didn't mean--" 

"Tell me, would that future give you satisfaction?" 

"...no."

"Then I don't want to give it any thought." He tentatively reached for Wrathion's hand, relaxing when he didn't pull away. "You are the one I want to be by my side, if you'd have me." 

Wrathion didn't respond immediately, squeezing Anduin's hand gently for comfort.

"I…cannot give you an heir," he finally said. "I'm sure there's a potion or a spell out there so one of us could carry, but I'm still a dragon." 

"And I can't give you a clutch." Anduin rebutted. "I know how important it is for you to rebuild the Black Dragonflight." 

"Anduin--" 

"Wrathion, please, listen to me when I say that I'm happy with the choices I've made, and I'm even happier that I'm here, right now, with you. I wouldn't trade you for a thousand heirs." 

The normally smug dragon looked away shamefully. A hand came to rest on his cheek and he leaned into it. 

"Wrathion, look at me." Anduin's voice was still firm, but far more gentle this time. 

When their eyes met, Wrathion had an unusual expression, a cross of melancholy and something that Anduin didn't quite recognize. 

"I don't care what those ridiculous nobles expect from me, not when it comes to you." 

He felt Wrathion's cheek warm at that statement, taking it as a good sign. 

"I care about you, Wrathion, more than anything. Nobody can change my mind about that." 

"I believe you," the dragon said, more to himself than Anduin. 

"Come here." He pulled Wrathion towards him letting him rest his face in the crook of his neck. 

They stayed like that for a while, Anduin stroking Wrathion's hair gently. For all of his blustering, Wrathion was quite delicate, something Anduin had picked up on quickly. 

"Do you remember when we used to do this in Pandaria?" Wrathion was the first to break the silence, voice gentle and inquisitive. 

"Mmm," Anduin hummed in response. "Simpler times." 

"Yet complicated all in the same." 

"You're looking quite comfortable." 

Wrathion had moved to rest his head in Anduin's lap, content to let the king continue to play with his hair. 

The dragon merely sighed, a puff of smoke coming from his nose. 

Another beat of silence passed, only to be broken by Wrathion. 

"While I sometimes find myself yearning for our times in Pandaria," he began, as if the prior conversation hadn't stopped. "I wouldn't go back if I had the option to. I was so angry back then, so desperate to prove everyone wrong about the Black Dragonflight. But here and now, in your arms, I've never felt more sure of who I am." 

Anduin felt his pulse racing, and he knew Wrathion could hear it and was likely relishing in it.

"I hope that I continue to have that effect on you." His hand moved from Wrathion's hair toward his heart, feeling the warmth radiating from it. "I appreciate your continued support, advisor," he joked, much to Wrathion's chagrin. 

"After all that, still just advisor," Wrathion said, shaking his head sadly. "What does it take to win the heart of a king?" 

"Can't you see you've already won?" The kindness in Anduin's voice was almost too much for the dragon. "I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be a pwp but I lost control of it about halfway through. Thanks for reading!


End file.
